Testing with a page copied from DE Gaming wiki
Original page Hier mal eine kleine Liste der Spiele, die ich besitze oder die ich schon mal gezockt habe. Ist aber noch lange nicht vollständig, gerade beim "PC"-Teil muss ich meine Sammlung an ComputerBild-Spiele-CDs rausholen, um nachzusehen, was für Spiele ich überhaupt besitze :D Nintendo In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 22 * Art Academy * Crazy School Games * Die Sims 2 * Die Sims 3 * Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging: Wie fit ist Ihr Gehirn? * Hotel Gigant DS * Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen * Mario Kart DS * Mario Party DS * Mario vs. Dokey Kong 2 * New Super Mario Bros. * Pokémon Schwarze Edition 2 * Rythm Paradise * Scribblenauts * SimCity Creator * SimCity DS * Sonic Chronicles: Die dunkle Bruderschaft * SPORE Wilde Kreaturen * Super Scribblenauts * Think Sinnes Trainer * WarioWare Touched! Bereits gespielt * Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Nintendo In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 5 * Mario Kart Wii (mit CTGP-R-Mod) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sonic Colors * Sonic Unleashed * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bereits gespielt * 2 Fast 4 Gnomz * Chick Chick Boom * Great Party Games * Kirby's Adventure Wii * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen * Mario Party 8 * Mario Party 9 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wii Party PlayStation PlayStation 2 Xbox 360 Android Momentan installiert Anzahl der Spiele: 12 * Atomas * Durak * Influence * Landlord * Leitstellenspiel * Lost Journey * Minecraft * Pokémon GO * Sonic Forces: Speed Battle * Sonic Jump Fever * Sonic Runners Adventure * Tetris Schon gezockt * aa * A Comet's Journey * agar.io * AUX B * Clash of Clans * Crazy Taxi City Ride * Dancing Line * Diamo XL * Don't get fired! * Draw THe Line: Pysics puzzles * Dumb Ways to Die * Finde einen Weg * FRAMED * Freelance Simulator * Hackers * Hitman Sniper * HOOKED - Chat Stories * I Am Innocent * Ingress * Knack das Schloss * Laws of Civilization * Life Simulator * Linelight * Miitomo * Mobile FC * Modern Strike Online * Not Not - A Brain-Buster * OpenTTD * Palaldins Strike * PC Architect * Piano Tiles 2 * Pictionary * Plague Inc. * Pou * Rider * Reed * Seen * SEGA Slots * Skillz - Logisches Denkspiel * slither.io * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Stack * Super Mario Run * Timberman * Triple Agent * Twist PC In Besitz Anzahl der Spiele: 218 * 18 Wheels of Steel: Voll aufs Gas * 3D Pinball Windows * 404Sight * 525 DOS Games * 7 * Abe * Achterbahn Simulator 2009 * Alien Swarm * Alter Ego * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Anno 1701 * Anno 2070 * Anykey * Assassin's Creed III * Atzlan - Rise of the Sharman * Ausser Gefahr * Back to Bed * Beat Ball * Beyond Good and Evil * Biology Battle * Blameless * Brutal Ledgend * Brutally Unfair Knytt * CaveStory * Christmas Bound * Cites: Skylines * City Life * Color Symphony * Company of Heroes 2 * Counter-Strike * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Crazy Frog Racer * Crusader Kings II * Cubetractor * Darkout * Dead in Bermuda * Deepfall Dungeon * Der Planer 4 * Diabolo Hellfire * Diamond Drop * DiRT 3 * DreamBall64 * Driving Speed 2 * Dungeon of the Endless * Duo * Echoes+ * Elite Dangerous * Empire Total War * Endless Fables * Endless Space * Enigmatis: The Ghosts Of Marple Creek * Energie Tycoon * ERR - 001 * Eternal Senia * Eve Online * Euro Truck Simulator * Euro Truck Simulator 2 * EXIST * Extreme Tux Racer * F1 2015 * Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon * Fernseh Tycoon * Flame In The Flood * Flightless * Formula Broomstick * Fortnite * Galactic Civilizations II * Game Dev Tycoon * GarrysMod * Glitchspace * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ground Control * H1Z1 * Hacker Evolution * Half Life * Hanse Shuttle * Hitman Absolution * Homefront * HoverGame * Icy Tower * Insurgency * irrlamb * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * Knytt * L.A. Noire * League of Legends * LEGO Racers 2 * Life is Strange * Life is Strange 2 * Life is Strange - Before the Storm * Limbo * Manic Digger * Marble Blowout * Marie's Room * Me and My Shadow * Metin2 * Mill 3D * Minecraft * Moorhuhn - Der Fluch des Goldes * Moorhuhn - Juwel der Finsternis * Moorhuhn Kart XS * Moorhuhn Winter * Mord im Laufrad * Neverball * Oddworld Abes Oddysee * Of Guards And Thieves * OMSI 2 * OpenTTD * osu! * Outline * Outlast * Paladins * Parkoplatzo * Passage 3: Weihnachts-Edition * PAYDAY 2 * PedalPower * Ping Flipper * Pixel Puzzles 2: RADical ROACH * Pixel Puzzels Ultimate * Plague Inc: Evolved * Planetary Annihilation: TITANS * PokerTH * Police-Car * Pony Island * Portal * Portal 2 * Pro Evolution Soccer 3 * Pushover * Rayman Origins * Realm Royale * Rempage Knights * Renny und Claus - XMas Hocky * Resume: The Video Game * Rettungswagen Simulator 2012 * Ri-Li * RGBverse * Rocket League * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Deluxe * Saints Row IV * Sanctum 2 * Santa Claus in Trouble * Santa Ride! 2 * Satalite Reign * Schneeballschlacht * Scorched3D * Secret Maryo Chronicles * SEGA Classics (Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles) * SEGA Mega Drive Classic Collection Vol.1 * Semblance * Service Station * Shadowrun Returns * ShellShock Live * Sid Meier's Civilization III * Silence of the Sleep * SimCity 2000 * Ski Challenge 2007 * SnowboardSanta * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Adventure DX * Sonic CD * Sonic Forces * Sonic Generations * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Mania * South Park - Der Stab der Wahrheit * Speed Runners * Splinter Cell * Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow * Spongebob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom * Spongebob SquarePants - Employee of the Month * Spore * Stick Fight The Game * Strongs on Speed * Swords and Soldiers HD * Teeworlds * Timanfaya * The Crew * The Forest * The Flame in the Flood * The Red Solstice * The Red Strings Club * The Walking Dead * The Way Of Life * The Witcher * The Witcher 2 * The Witcher 3 * Theme Hospital * Trackmania Nations Forever * TrackMania² Stadium * Tick & Treat * Tropico 4 * TubeStar * Tumblestone * TVTower * Two Worlds - Epic Edition * UltraStar * Undertale * Urlaubs Raser * USA Raser * Utz das Schaf * Warzone 2100 * Watch Dogs * We Walked in Darkness * Wolfenstein - Enemy Territory * World Poker Championship 2 * World of Warships * X-Blades * XCom: Enemy Unknown * Xenonauts * XMoto Bereits gespielt * Altitude * American Truck Simulator * Bus Simulator 2009 * Crossfire * Die Sims 2 * Die Sims 4 * Dota 2 * Driver * Driver: San Francisco * Landwirtschafts Simulator 2012 * LEGO Island * LEGO Racers * Moorhuhn Kart 2 * Moorhuhn Kart EXTRA * Overwatch * Rayman 3